


Always

by Fvckthisreality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvckthisreality/pseuds/Fvckthisreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is back in the bunker, hurt but safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Title: Always

Pairing: Sam Winchester and Ezekiel

Rated G? Holy crap my first G rating!

A/N: this isn't really anything special, just something I typed in the car to pass the time and since a lot if spn fans seem to like the new angel, I'll share it. It's a one shot short story. I hope it amuses you.

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

He tensed under his touch, not because he was just touching his wings. They were sore, feathers falling and onto the floor where they sat.

"Sam..." Ezekiel spoke under his breath.

"I'm sorry, are they still sore?" Sam eases his fingers from the wounded wing, Ezekiel looks over his shoulder to the younger Winchester. He could see the worry he had across his face.

"Yes but they'll heal." He tells him, his wings pressing closer to his back like a wounded bird. Sam let out a breath he'd been holding out through his nose. "Lets worry about you getting better."

"I'm fine," Ezekiel turns towards him, he knew the other man was stubborn. Often cared about others problems more then his own. He turns his upper body to get a better look at Sam and places his hand on his shoulder.

"I know you say you are but are you really? Don't forget I was inside you, I know how much damage you took." Sam knew he couldn't keep anything from this angel, he knew EVERYTHING about him.

"Um, yeah." Zeke lets his hand rise up to Sam's jawline, running his thumb over his sunken cheek. He leans into the angelic touch, so warm and peaceful. Sam lets his eyes fall shut, getting lost in the sensation of the other's grace.

"Dean told me to keep you in bed." Ezekiel told him but when Sam woken up, he just asks from out of no where to see his damage wings.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He mutters, opening his eyes. "Besides Dean's more worried about how Cas's is holding up upstairs." Sam leans closer, his hand mirroring Zeke's, finding a spot on the angels cheek. He leans up on his knees, guiding Ezekiel's face closer. Their lips flushed, a simple kiss. Lips on lips. They held it for a couple of moments before Sam pulls back and smiles. "But if I have to lay back down, promise me you'll be here when I wake up." Ezekiel nods, making the other lay down by just applying pressure on his shoulder. He starts to stands up off the bed to sit in the chair across the room only to be stopped by Sam grabbing his wrist, he looks down at the Winchester. "I don't want you to leave." He laces his fingers through his and lays his cheek on the angels hand. "Promise you'll watch over me."

"I'll always be watching over you, Sam." He brushes a strand of hair out of his face. "Always."

Review? Maybe?

I used the quote

"Always" from Prof. Snape from Harry Potter. *tear*


End file.
